Ground War
Ground War is a playlist for 12-18 players. It is the only playlist that can accommodate 18 players (except for Hardcore War in Call of Duty: World at War), as all others are no more than 12 players. This gametype appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4 Tips The pace of the game changes dramatically compared to regular modes. For example, camping becomes much harder as chances of being flanked increase. The large amount of players and the general chaos makes team coordination difficult, especially for pick-up teams. While all weapons remain useful, perks can be even more important: explosive weapons such as RPG-7 x2 and Frag x3 are lethal, and can be frowned upon in case of grenade spamming. This mode is nonetheless great for achieving challenges revolving around explosive weapons or assists. Helicopters and especially bombing runs can inflict tremendous damage. Even allowing for the difficult "Carpet Bomb" challenge to be achieved. Bandolier is a very useful perk, in particular for snipers, due to the large amount of enemies. As using the HUD map is even more important than in regular gameplay and UAVs are in almost constant use, the UAV Jammer perk is very useful, and makes ninja SMG and sniper classes potentially devastating. LMGs are also great, due to their ability to saturate an area with fire without having to reload very often. Reloading after each kill is more dangerous than usual, as enemies will often arrive in quick succession, and players should either use Sleight of Hand, or resist the temptation to reload until more than half the magazine is empty or they are safely among friendlies. Destroying the enemy choppers is very important in deathmatch modes, as they will often score multiple kills and bring the team ahead, 2 LMGs being very efficient at quickly bringing it down. Call of Duty 4: Rules Maximum number of players: 18 Game modes: Team Deathmatch and Domination Number of points to win: 10000 in Team Deathmatch, 200 in Domination Points for a kill: 10 in Team Deathmatch, 5 in Domination Points for an assist: 2 in Team Deathmatch, 1 in Domination Points for capturing a flag (Domination): 15 Call of Duty: World at War Rules Maximum number of players: 18 Game modes: Team Deathmatch and War Number of points to win: 1000 in Team Deathmatch, Capture all the flags in War Points for an assist: It depends upon amount of damage dealt Points for a kill: 10 in Team Deathmatch, 5 in War Points for capturing a flag (War): 30 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Rules Maximum number of players: 18 Game modes: Team Deathmatch and Domination Number of points to win: 10000 in Team Deathmatch (100 kills), 200 in Domination Points for a kill: 100 in Team Deathmatch, 50 in Domination Points for an assist: 20 in Team Deathmatch, 10 in Domination Points for capturing a flag (Domination): 150 Points for killing a defender or attacker of a flag (Domination): 100 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tips It is particularly hard to survive for extended periods of time due to the increase of people on each maps, but this is some what negated by the size of the maps. Due to the large maps camping is a viable option for many due to the risk of being flanked and there are a large number of campers in this game mode. In contrast, however, an early rush down the flank can have devastating effects on the opposing side on Domination, where if two or three team mates rush the enemies spawn, they can trap them, giving their team the advantage. Techniques Rush the flanks: (Team Deathmatch) If the whole of an organized team rushes the numerous routes into an enemy spawn, but doesn't advance too far they can spawn trap the enemy team for a long duration of the game. If the player can do this long enough he will start to build up large kill streaks. Also if two of the team are allocated snipers they can pick off anyone trying to break through the player's line of defense. Assault rifles and submachine guns work well when pinning the enemy team in their spawn point. When the enemy team swaps spawn and the player pushes up too far, turn back, and spam their new spawn with Semtex and stuns before setting up the defensive line again. The only thing to be careful about is Launchers. thumb|left|250px|Scrapyard Ground War thumb|right|250px|Jungle Ground War . Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Multiplayer